


the groove of guns

by QueenSeal



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Badass!Rhys, M/M, No Plot, idk its 4am and i wanted to actually to write something, innuendos, its a practice writing thing, jack loves jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal
Summary: Rhys is a badass and knows how to handle a gun. Jack makes innuendos about rocket launchers.Honestly, I'm in the middle of writing a super long, plot filled Rhack fic, and needed practice in writing badass!Rhys. Here's that practice.





	the groove of guns

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from Jack you up, by Mindless Self Indulgence. It's also 4am, so please excuse any typo's or mistakes!

He let out a slow, even breath as the heavy sniper sat balanced on his palms. The scope was aimed at the business suit man, watching without blinks. He was waiting for just the right moment, it had to be perfect. Too soon, and the digital pad he held within his palm wouldn’t send the final transaction to the lady before him. Too late, and his team would be stuck standing before 3 heavily armoured guards.

“Hey pumpkin, I wanna let you know that your ass looks DAMN good from up here!” 

Jack was getting distracted, yet again.

“Jack! I told you to concentrate. Stop staring at me and start looking at the armoured guy!” Rhys whispered into his ear piece. Damn Jack could be annoying sometimes. Four long years of traveling Pandora together, working undercover to gather intel on Liditate, the mega-corporation of absolute dick heads who sold good guns on short life spans en masse. They were like the Walmart of weapons.

“All I need is for you to put in the keycode, send, and you can go on your way! By the way, thanks again for doing this. I know these wastelands are not easy places to travel.” Maya spoke calm, cool and collected. She was a master at talking, and charmed her way through anything. 

Everyone held their breath as they waited for the word from Maya to shoot. All four must go down at the same time, or this mission would be fucked. Rhys took a deep breath, and steadied his scope once more, waiting.

“Thanks!” came in from Maya, and like a flight of birds, all four of the men went down in perfect formation. 

“Great let’s hightail outta here kiddos!” Jack called from his tower. Everyone ran towards their own meeting spot, Jack and Rhys taking the same path to the bushes beyond the waste laid town. 

“You think they saw anything?” he asked Jack, running along side him.

“Yeah they saw everything dum dum! They’d have to be stupider than a limbless bandit wandering into a Rakk hive with no weapons on mating day!” he yelled back, jumping past the upcoming rocks before the forest.

The duo successfully made it to their hideout, and kept lookout for any tailing enemies. When the coast was clear, Rhys then watched over his friends, as Axton and Zer0 ran towards their own point across the desert. Suddenly two moonshots landed in front of them, effectively blocking their path. 

“Shit. Axton and Zer0 are stuck by incoming loaders. We have to help them!” Rhys called to Jack, who was hiding in the tree behind him. They both hopped down, running closer to the rocks to use as protection should they get shot at. Rhys switched over to his shock SMG, with an added 140% critical damage thanks to Jacks great programming skills. He fired a few shots at loader getting out of the carriage, sending it’s armour down to zero, before ducking behind the rock. He heard Jack fumbling with something behind him, but paid no attention. Soldiers started piling out, using loader shields as cover. Rhys pulled the sniper off his back instead, aiming just above the shield. One of the soldiers popped his head above, and Rhys pulled the trigger. He snickered, as his teammates seemed so confused as to how he died in one shot. What could Rhys say? He handled a sniper like a god. There were still too many of them for Axton and Zer0 to make it past, until he heard Jack laughing manically as he stepped out from shelter, with a rocket launcher over his shoulder. 

“Suck on this, jackholes!” 

Rhys watched as his boyfriend fired several shots, causing explosions everywhere. He really hoped Axton and Zer0 weren’t trying any melee combat, because they would be obliterated by now. 

“Jack! What the fuck man! You could’ve killed us!” Axtons commanding voice came through on comms, Rhys thankful he didn’t have to witness another friends death. Jack only laughed more, clearly finding this whole situation hysterical. Rhys sighed, shaking his head. While he probably should have been more concerned, he knew Jack wouldn’t harm any friends, at least not fatally.

“Hey Rhysie! You wanna put it in your mouth? It big, long and dangerous!” Jack called, waggling his eyebrows. He motioned the rocket launcher over his shoulder, clearly making an innuendo.

“Wow, Jack! Really? Jokes at a time like this?” he asked, except he was smiling at how dorky Jack was being. That sure would be something to haunt him later as Jack put more of his “rocket launcher” to good use.


End file.
